Important Lessons : Use Protection
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Kakashi gives the Shinobi one of the most important lessons as a teenager. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. Rated T for safety. No longer going to be a one-shot!


**Oh heyy! :D So, this is my first go at a Naruto Fanfic. I've never written one before... soo... Don't hate! Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

Sasuke rolled over, covering his head with a pillow. "Sakura, go deal with the baby." he grunted. It was two in the morning, neither Sakura or Sasuke had gotten any sleep yet. Their three month old baby was wailing from down the hall.

"You do it! He's _your_ son! You're the one who wanted to revive your clan!"

"You were _more _than happy to be the mother of my children."

"When I accepted, I didn't expect to be impregnated _the day after!_" Sakura yelled.

"You didn't seem to mind the process of _making _the baby."

"I thought you meant you'd want to start reviving the clan in a few years! I'm only seventeen, you baka!" She shook her head. She was getting off topic. She unclenched her white knuckles. "Go. Deal. With. Him!"

"Well, you're the woman, it's your job."

"_Excuse _me?" she sat up, seething. "Taking care of a baby, is a _woman's _job? OH, I WILL _SHOW_ YOU WHAT MY JOB IS-"

_WHAM!_

The door bursted open.

"-BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH YOUR CHILD!" Ino yelled. She too was carrying her own little wailing 'bundle of joy'. Sakura and Sasuke's bedroom door had almost flew off it's hinges.

"...Yamanaka? What the... How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke asked. The second he felt a chakra signal by his bedroom door, he immediately pushed Sakura down, and hovered over her protectively.

Ino let out a shriek. "Don't you fucking swear in front of my baby!" she yelled. She turned back to the bundle in her arms, cooing at her daughter. Her attempts at getting her to stop crying were unsuccessful.

"Ino-"

"Ssh! She's been crying all night because of you two! All she hears is you and Sakura bicker!" Ino exclaimed. "And Shikamaru! Oh _lordy_, all that lazy ass does is complain about how everything is so damn 'troublesome'!"

"You're not alone, Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, appearing behind the long blonde-haired beauty. There was a little baby wrapped up in his arms, covered in multiple blankets with the Uzumaki symbol on them. "Mine and Hinata-chan's little Kushina here wails through the night because of you two!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared at the two blondes standing in his bedroom doorway.

"N-Naruto-kun! There y-you a-are!" Hinata exclaimed. "I've been l-looking for y-you!"

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow. Where was everyone coming from?

"Oh, so you get up when our friends at the door, but you don't bother getting your ass up when our son is _crying_?" Sakura growled. Sasuke hadn't even noticed she had left the room to get the baby. She was gently bouncing their son, Fugaku, while he slowly calmed down.

"Ino! God, woman! I swear, that is the _last _time you are leaving my sight!" Shikamaru groaned. He appeared, standing right behind Ino and their three-month-old daughter, Akemi.

"Shikamaru...?" Sasuke was getting even more and even by the second. Where the hell was everyone coming from?

"I highly doub that, Shika-kun!" Ino argued, huffing. "All you ever do is fall asleep on us-" Ino paused, growling. "Oh, sweet baby _jesus!"_ Shikamaru was already curled up in a ball on the floor, sleeping soundly. "You're lucky your cute, Shika-bear."

"N-Naruto-kun, he's on my foot!"

Naruto gasped, kicking Shikamaru in the side. It didn't seem to phase the sleeping ninja one bit. "Shikamaru! You lazy ass, GET OFF MY HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled. He sent a harder kick to his ribcage. It was hard enough to wake up him up.

"Hey! Don't hurt my Shika-bear! Naruto, take another step, and I'll castrate you!" Ino roared, standing defensively in front of the forementioned ninja. "Don't worry Shika-kun, I got you!" Ino immediately snapped her attention when she heard a small whimper from her baby.

Naruto took the opportunity to kick Shikamaru once more, efficiently removing him off of Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled sweetly at her long-time-crush-turned-lover. Suddenly her face paled. "Naruto-kun, where's Kushina?"

Naruto looked down at his empty hands. "Oh-what? SHIT! Oh geez-"

"NARUTO WHERE'S THE BABY?" Hinata yelled, cutting him off.

"Hmm, I know I put her down _somewhere_," Naruto mused. "I was _just _holding her-"

"Oh, no! Not _again!"_ Hinata took a deep breath, calming herself down. She turned on her Byakugan; withing seconds she had found Kushina, quietly sleeping in her bundle of blankets underneath a table. It wasn't long before they were standing in Sasuke and Sakura's room with Ino, Shikamaru and Akemi once again.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys tell us you were having a party?"

Sasuke was growing more and more agitated by the second.

Tenten entered with Neji trailing closely behind, their baby, Hiroki, in his arms. The minute Neji realized where Tenten was leading him, he immediately stopped cooing to his son. The long haired ninja looked down, hoping his hair would hide the creeping blush on his cheeks. "Uchiha-san." Neji greeted, stiffly.

Sasuke had watched silently long enough. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sasuke! Your daughter is crying now!" Sakura called from down the hall.

Sasuke groaned, raising a hand to pinch down on the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, I'm dealing with them right now-"

"Sasuke! I can't deal with both of them at the same time! You know how they are!"

Sasuke loved his children, he really did. But it was times like these that Sasuke found having twins was a pain in the ass. As the seconds went by, the cries of his children grew louder. "Sakura, just give me a moment-"

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND _HELP ME, GODAMMIT_!" She roared.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke's head snapped up. He knew that voice all too well. He narrowed his eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I HEARD YOUR PLEAS, AND REST ASSURED, I AM HERE TO AID YOU IN BRINGING HAPPINESS ONCE AGAIN TO THE YOUTHS!"

Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto groaned. Hinata looked away. Neji and Tenten both sweatdropped, knowing very _well _who had decided to join the late night 'get together'. Shikamaru silently shook his head as Lee strode quickly down the hall.

"O-Oh my, Lee-san! Uhm, what a nice _suprise _to see you..."

"SAKURA-CHAN! I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU THAT I CAN BE JUST AS YOUTHFUL AS SASUKE, AND HELP YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Oh, Lee-san, that's very nice of you, but u-uh, I think I can handle it-"

"-NONSENSE! YOU ASKED FOR HELP, AND I AM HERE TO HELP YOU! I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO HELP YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"LEE! Put Mikoto-chan down!"

Sasuke was fuming. "Okay, that's it," Sasuke growled. "GET AWAY FROM MY KIDS!"

Tenten, Ino and Hinata all squealed and giggled. Each said something of how _cute _or _adorable _it was that Sasuke was so protective of his family. Shikamaru shook his head. "Don't get excited you guys, _any _of us would worry if Lee got close to any of our kids." The girls stopped, thinking about what he had said, and all nodded in agreement.

"WHY, HELLO, UCHIHA-SAN! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE EVENIN-" Lee was cut off by his own screams and groans of pain. They stopped abruptly, and the echo of a body hitting the ground filled the air.

"No one is as protective of his kids as Sasuke-san," Hinata said quietly. The rest of the ninja nodded their heads in agreement.

Saskura entered the bedroom, holding a whimpering Fugaku. Sasuke followed behind her, a much happier Mikoto was on his shoulders, gently taking hold of her father's tresses. Hinata, Ino and Tenten squealed again. Sasuke took a calming breath before turning to his group of friend. "What. The. _Hell _are you guys doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Sasuke growled. Sakura smacked his arm, telling him to treat their guests better. "Sakura, they _barged _into my home!" She sent him a menacing glare. Sasuke couldn't help but back down to the pinkette. He was whipped. As much as he hated _thinking _about it, he was whipped like _hell_. Sasuke turned back to his 'guests'. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing here so late?"

Naruto snickered. "I can't take you seriously, teme. Not with your daughter on your head like that." He pointed at Mikoto, who currently attached herself around her father's head. Her arms stretched as far as they could around the circumference of his head, keeping a strong hold.

The rest of the Shinobi joined Naruto's snickering. Sasuke glared icily at them all. Ino cleared her throat. "Okay, well, Akemi was crying because she could hear you two yelling again, so I grabbed Shika-bear-"

"Ino! Don't call me that!" Shikamaru groaned.

Ino gasped. "Why? Does it _bother _you?" She growled. "Well you should've thought of that _before _you decided to get me pregnant!"

"Ino, you know I didn't mean that." Shikamaru sighed. "You're taking it wron-"

"-You always say that I take things the wrong way!" She yelled. Suddenly Akemi was crying again. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW!"

"B-but, I-I didn't do anyt-thing-"

"SHUSH!" Ino silence, raising a finger at him. "Not another word! We're going home!" Shikamaru sighed, a quiet 'troublesome woman' was muttered under his breath while he trecked behind Ino. "I'll see you guys later!" Ino looked back at Sakura and gave her a friendly grin. Sakura sent a smile back her way.

"Okay, the rest of you," Sasuke glared. "Go home."

Small mumbles of disapointment came from the group as they shuffled out the door. Sasuke followed them to the front, slamming the door as they left. "Thank _God!_" Sasuke exclaimed. He went back to his bedroom to find Sakura cooing Fugaku to sleep on the bed. She hovered over her son, gently nuzzingly his cheek every now and then.

It never failed to suprise Sasuke how effortlessly good she was with children. Within seconds Fugaku was sleeping once again, happily mumbling on the pillow he was lying on.

Sasuke bit back a smile. His son was such a mama's boy, just like he had once been. As much as his loved both his parents, he always had a super soft spot for his mother. That was the reason why their son's twin was named Mikoto. She was a quiet baby, and it was a very rare occasion that she would cry like she did tonight. Sasuke didn't like when parents would choose favourites, but his daughter reminded him so much of his mother. She had her calmness and patience. He was more than happy that she was more born with Sakura's bold personality. Don't get him wrong, he loved Sakura, her personality drove him wild. But that was the thing, her personality could drive him _mad_.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, Mikoto still on his shoulders.

"We made some pretty damn good looking kids, huh?" Sasuke mumbled, against the skin of her shoulder.

Sakura smiled softly, her eyes closed from exhaustion. "Yeah, I guess we did," she said sleepily. Sasuke smiled, placing a kiss down on her shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath, sighing happily. Suddenly a frown was etched on her feature. She sniffed the air. She leaned down closer to Fugaku, sniffed. She lifted her head to sniff the air near Mikoto. She grimaced, biting back a laugh. "Sasuke, I think Mikoto pooped."

Sasuke sniffed the air. He almost choked. How had he not noticed the _horrendous _smell. Sasuke groaned when he realized where Mikoto's butt was.

* * *

"Kai!"

"-GAAHHH!" Sasuke fell off his chair. His chest rose and fell involuntarily fast. He sniffed the air. He grimaced, he could still smell the baby's poo, but it was slowly fading. He let out a groan. The rest of the class already had the genjutsu dispelled. He got back into his seat, grumbling incoherently.

"Moral of this lesson," Kakashi stood in front of the group of Shinobi. He clasped his hands, his visible eye crinkling, a sign that he was smiling beneath his mask. "Use protection."

**A/N: Soo... How did I do? :D**

**Leave a Review! :D **


End file.
